


迟到的驾照也是驾照

by carolzang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolzang/pseuds/carolzang





	迟到的驾照也是驾照

【姆罗，颜值警告，慎入】

 

 

 

 

 

19岁才拿到驾照不是基利安的错。作为一个恋家的小家伙，在堵车堵得一塌糊涂的小巴黎，跟家人一起住的他根本不需要掌握开车技能。

而不会“开车”也不是基利安的错。当你从小到大都把对方当成偶像当成男神一样崇拜的时候，向对方“下手”就几乎是亵渎一样。即使已经表白成功，基利安也只敢抱抱亲亲，一直不敢表露自己那点下流心思。

他怎么敢让恋人知道，他第一次性幻想就是对方。他熟悉满床海报上对方每一个眼神每一个表情，每一点肌肤每一道轮廓。

球员都是荷尔蒙超标的家伙，平时话题除了足球往往就是性。基利安作为一名纯情小处男并不参与这类话题，该听的该看的该知道的却一点都没少。在他不愿与人分享甚至不愿让人知道的脑海深处，他早把陪他入眠的人翻来覆去这样那样了无数遍。

可是幻想和现实永远不是同一条线。在基利安的想象中他无数次压倒克里斯分开他的腿，让他在自己身下一抽一抽地啜泣。

但在现实中，基利安就连吻他一下都捏着汗紧张到不行。他那长长的睫毛扇动一下，基利安的心就像被挠了下，全身都被电过一样，只能一边忍着冲动一边浅尝辄止，生怕自己兽性大发吓到对方。

能追到偶像已经是天大的运气了，他可不想暴露出龌龊心思被对方讨厌。

不过，他爱情史非常丰富的恋人并不是这么认为的。

 

巴黎和都灵距离不远，尽管基利安一直坚持自己跑去都灵以避免恋人耗费体力，在20岁生日这天，克里斯主动来到了巴黎。

“怎么可以让寿星跑来外地过生日呢？”克里斯这么说，“再说，我也没老到坐个飞机都会影响状态的程度。”

基利安其实有点担心克里斯的状态，新的联赛新的队友，完全不熟悉的风格，克里斯其实并没有完全融入。减肌和畏寒又使他表现没那么亮眼，这几年来每年惯例的“断崖下滑”说又来了。

就在今年2月，皇马和大巴黎赛前基利安才面对过这问题。他当时的回答是：“C罗没有走下坡路，要是C罗都开始下滑，会有更多球员下滑的。他是个伟大的球员，但我们希望他和我们交手时沉寂……”

那时候他还没追到克里斯，两人上一次见面还是在5年前。现在他们已经在一起了，想一想都是难以置信的幸福。

在一起后克里斯有一次看到这条旧新闻，问他：“我总有一天会下滑的，到时候你怎么说？”

“到时候我一定已经登上更高的高度，我会告诉他们，你永远是世界上最好的，最伟大的球员……没有什么能比得上你的二十年，谁也不能……”

唉，脑残粉真令人头疼。

克里斯19号队里训练后来巴黎，比基利安的生日提前了一天。他以为小恋人会跟队友朋友家人举办生日party之类的，没想到基利安知道他来，直接跑来接他。要不是克里斯订了酒店，简直恨不得把人拐到家里去。

基利安虽然没明摆跟家里出柜，其实也差不多都心知肚明。生日前一晚跟家里打了个招呼说去朋友那里，如果过夜会打电话通知一声，毫无阻碍地获得了许可。

“你已经长大了，基利安。”伴着这样的话，基利安还得到了一盒保险套和润滑剂……

基利安心里想这个真不用，却还是面红耳赤地偷偷放进包里。

新手司机缓慢地把人接到酒店，克里斯多少有些疲态，基利安帮他放行李，他去冲了个澡，披着浴袍出来，懒洋洋靠在沙发上打开电视：“今晚有世俱杯吧，Kyky你要看吗？”

基利安坐到他身边，手按住他的，拿过遥控：“那有什么好看的？我不看。”

这个人经历过多少，才能在这时候笑着说出这句话。他曾经最在意的、曾经为之付出一切的荣誉，如今没有了他的位置。

他却只是笑着问，看不看比赛。好像什么都没发生过，这比赛和他完全无关一样。

基利安换了频道，大屏幕上出现了他自己的脸。

“我14岁生日时去皇马试训一周，我见到了齐达内和C罗……”

“在童年时期，我是C罗的铁粉。我喜欢模仿他，我一直想要完成和他一样棒的射门动作……”

基利安捂住脸：怎么这个时候放这采访！

克里斯若有所思地看着他：“Kyky……其实你对我的喜欢，主要还是对偶像的崇拜吧？”

辛苦追到人的基利安一惊，连忙否认：“怎么会！我非常分得清崇拜和……爱。”

克里斯抬头后仰，半闭着眼：“我又不是没谈过恋爱，没有一段是像你这样的。”

考虑到对方年纪小，克里斯举止都很克制。但对方显然更克制。

“我抱你你会抱一下就分开，我吻你从来都是碰一下不深吻。你抱我就像球场上庆祝，你吻我总是亲在脸侧。”克里斯揉了揉眉毛，“我是一个比你大很多的男人，我也分得清楚把人放在手心里捧，和真正的带着情欲的爱……”

“你分不清。”基利安低沉的声音在他耳边响起。他扑上去压住克里斯，轻轻咬住他喉结。

柔软又脆弱，是致命的所在。基利安咬了两下又舍不得，沿着他喉结向上吻，一直吻到他的唇。

他不再控制自己，不再一触即分，不再慌乱地掩饰自己炽热的欲望。基利安甚至是有点下流地让下体嵌进对方双腿间，让他感受一下什么叫带着情欲的爱。

他不会接吻，但他知道接吻的步骤。他有些笨拙地啃咬着克里斯的唇，分开他牙关，极其生疏地卷起他的舌……直到忍不下去的克里斯反过来吻他，把小处男吻到整个人都像是炸开了一样，头晕目眩，全身连着心都是软的，只有一个部位坚硬无比，急切地在对方腿间蹭来蹭去。

克里斯穿的浴袍是系带的那种，基利安这么蹭啊蹭的早就把带子蹭掉了，整个浴袍半挂在他身上，露出精壮的胸肌和光滑大腿。

基利安只是初哥，并不是傻。他的手伸进去，沿着克里斯腰线向下滑，抓住一手饱满滑腻的触感。

他瞬间呼吸都加重了，声音哑得不像他自己：“你居然……没穿……”

克里斯脸上带着红晕，挑着眉看他：“都要睡了为什么要穿？”

腿上的触感让人很难忽略，克里斯心里默默地想，这下不用怀疑小男友的生理问题了。他本来想如果他穿成这样对方还没感觉的话，就去拉着他看男科。

现在看来，简直是太有感觉了。

他的小男友并不好看，颜控的克里斯一直清楚这点。他的小男友还在发育，个头比他矮，但手长脚长，身体匀称，为了转中锋还在增肌。

基利安完全把他压倒在沙发上，让他无法动弹。还没满20岁的少年在情爱中生疏又有点凶狠，像一只小豹子，迅猛地抓住他的致命之处，却又不用爪子撕碎他，而是又舔又咬，让他控制不住呻吟出声。

克里斯模模糊糊地想，这家伙学的真快。刚刚还一脸正经又害羞，现在已经掌握了速度频率，把自己像揉面团一样揉捏。少年身体热得厉害，透过薄薄的绒衣全传给了他。

绒衣很软很薄，蹭过他胸前，让他有些不舒服。克里斯动了动身体，在他身上乱捏乱揉的基利安忽然反应过来，抬手把绒衣脱掉。

稍微恢复了一点理智的少年发现自己已经把对方扒得干干净净，自己却还穿得整齐——除了刚刚脱下的绒衣和……凸起非常明显的运动裤。

出门前塞进口袋里的东西……真的可以用得上了。

基利安一边和裤子作斗争一边想。

 

“艹，你吃什么长大的。”

被抱到床上的克里斯看着小男友连拉带拽脱掉内裤，忍不住说了句粗话。

虽说作为生日礼物他早有心理准备，这时候也有点想退缩——最关键的是，对方还是个新手。

新手小男友哪里能让他跑掉，拿着润滑剂就扑到床上，小狗一样乱拱乱舔。挤开一大坨润滑液，直接往他身后抹去。冰冷的粘稠液体让克里斯颤抖了下，基利安却更加激动，一边舔舐着他胸前凸起，手指探进紧致灼热的甬道，有些急切地在里面扩张探索。

他的动作非常小心，克里斯想嘲笑小男友，睁开眼却看到对方一脸专注满头大汗，厚厚的唇抿成一条线，似乎在忍着什么。

克里斯抬手摸摸他额头，擦了一把汗。基利安歪头吻上他手腕，手里动作依然温柔。大滴汗水落下，滴在克里斯胸上，沿着他的胸肌腹肌没入马甲线。

基利安视线沿着汗水向下，克里斯欲望也早已起立，硬硬地顶在他下身。基利安俯下身，完全压在对方身上，让自己的欲望和对方的合在一起。

他喘息得厉害，欲望硬得简直要爆炸，指尖能感受到对方体内的柔软温热，他恨不得马上冲进去，可他硬是能忍住。

“种、种族天赋……”基利安还低哑着声音开了个玩笑，小处男撸的手法还是不错的，他动作放得很慢，轻轻重重揉捏，让克里斯有些不耐。

“你要多久前戏？”克里斯横他一眼，眼神看不出生气，垂眼角很是可爱，甚至基利安看起来还有点媚。

基利安扩张的右手稍稍用力，中指也探了进去，撑开内壁轻轻按压。克里斯“啊”的一声拉长了音叫出来，急促呼吸几声，喉间发出轻微声音。

“我不想你受伤。”基利安吻他眉梢亲他唇角，他是忍得很辛苦，作为一个小处男，面对的又是他意淫了不知多少次的心上人，能忍到现在没有直接做简直是真·忍者神龟了。

可他想让对方知道，就算情欲再强，把人捧在手心里的爱也是存在的。

他真的不想让克里斯受到伤害，一点都不行。

基利安几乎用了半个世纪去为他扩张，克里斯都被他撸射了一次，他却还是精神的不得了。

克里斯被他撸得很舒服，整个人放松下来，有点好笑又有点感动地看着满头大汗的小恋人。

明明是比他小十几岁的小处男，却爱护他爱护到这种程度。

当终于被进入时，克里斯感觉到了喜悦和满足。他低低哼了一声，紧张的基利安瞬间停住了动作：“疼……疼吗？”

后入的姿势看不到表情，基利安害怕自己把对方弄疼了想退出，爆发的欲望却哪有那么轻易受控制，只想进入更深，完全舍不得退一点。

从后面抱住克里斯，基利安试图把头放到他肩上，由于身高差距失败了。他有点无措地靠着对方后背，控制不住欲望却又不敢擅动，试图轻轻往后撤一点，被紧紧包住的感觉让欲望不自觉地又进了一点。快感沿着脊背涌上头顶，基利安整个头皮都发麻，真正体会到极致的欢愉。

他还想强行控制自己，克里斯伸手握住他的手，放在胸前：“蠢，没听过叫床？”

基利安当然没听过。

他很快听到了他自己的声音，几乎像是低吼，带着完全不像他的狂野。欲望淹没了他绝大部分的理智，他急切地抽送着身体。

一开始基利安的动作还很生疏，凭借着本能在克里斯体内横冲直撞。他腰力极好，一只手握住克里斯的腰，另一只手握着对方的手放在他身前，肉体撞击的声音完全停不住。

基利安很快射了一次，但年轻的身体甚至没有不应期，在克里斯体内直接又硬了起来，让嘲笑他快枪手的恋人瞬间住了口。他啃着恋人后颈，坚硬如铁的欲望放缓了速度，却放大了动作频度，几乎是全入全出。

克里斯感觉整个人都要被他穿透了：“太深了，Kyky……”

他的声音带了点哭腔，喊着对方的名字却又甜腻无比。基利安紧紧抱着他，完全把他揉进自己身体里。

这还不够。

他要进入他的最深处，身体的、心灵的，他要他完全为自己打开，丝毫不抗拒，只有欢愉。

基利安将他抱起来转了下，从下至上贯穿他，抱着他起伏。克里斯连话都说不出来了，抱住他后背，在他怀里喘息低泣。

“Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...”说了不知道多少个我爱你，基利安把他重新按到床上，抬高他的腿，在他体内快速冲刺。

克里斯的欲望在对方腰腹间磨蹭，体内横冲直撞的坚硬物体将他撞击得大脑一片空白，他张开口急速喘息呻吟，光在眼前炸开，他射了出来。体内随之收紧，夹得基利安低喊了一声，几乎是控制不住地也射出来。

“Je t'aime, Cris.”他的小男朋友压在他身上，洁白的牙磨了磨他胸口，含混不清地说。

“Te amo.”克里斯懒洋洋地享受着两人的身体交缠，享受小男友对自己的爱意。

他这一句差点让他的小男友再度变身，考虑到两人第二天还各自有活动甚至两天后还有比赛，基利安勉强克制住了。

克里斯看着好笑，忍不住逗了逗他：“小处男……哦不刚成年的少年真的火气旺，小心肾亏。”

基利安拿起被子把他包起来，狠狠说道：“等你退役后，你看我不把你在床上干个三天三夜。”

“到时候我就更老了，你可能没这么冲动了。”克里斯从被子里露出脸，对他笑了笑。

基利安隔着被子抱住他：“我爱你，从我很小，爱到我老。”

“而你在我心中永远年轻。”

“那是，我才23，而你……”克里斯有点小得意地看了看表，“你已经20了，生日快乐！”

2018年12月20日，基利安20岁了。

他一直盼望着长大，每年留给他自己的生日愿望都是永远不变的：

——快些长大。长大才能和克里斯在一起。

不过，今年的愿望要换几个字了。

——永远和克里斯在一起。

基利安亲了亲克里斯，吻着他有些得意的小表情。

“我人生中最好的生日礼物，谢谢你。”

 

==================

。。。其实我有在昨天发上半段，但是被和谐掉了！反正我是赶在欧陆时间开始吃肉的，我不管就当是生贺了！

没有任何车技，你们可以当没看到过。。。

大概属于有点基于现实的短篇，时间线上和任何一篇都不沾。。

不过反正都是这俩人→_→练车技还管什么时间线【并没有车技】。。。

估计这俩人不是AU应该没得激烈车程，毕竟球员。。。捂脸。。其实就是不会写。。。

总之都是因为基友喊着生日了该吃肉。。。勉强开的！没有驾照！

 


End file.
